Everything Is Crashing Down Upon Us
by CatherineChandler38
Summary: Vincent decides to turn himself in because its getting way out of hand and to dangerous for Catherine. But that is before Catherine has the chance to tell him that she pregnant. Will they find away to get him out of there or is he there stay and will never get to see his son or daughter... Read and Review...
1. Chapter 1

**Everything Is Crashing Down Upon Us **

**_Full Summary: Vincent decides to turn himself in, because things are getting way out of hand. But that is before Catherine can tell him that she is pregnant. Will they find away to get him out before something bad happens to him or is he stuck in there and will never get to see his son or daughter. But what will happen to Catherine and the baby if murifield finds out about Catherine's pregnancy. _  
**

**_Chapter 1 _**

**_No Way Out_**

**_Vincent's POV_**

_ As I lay here trying to get some sleep, but there was no use. I had tossed and turned for the last time because all I could think about was the danger I was putting Catherine threw. The hunt for me has gotten worse to the point snipers have been put around J.T's place so that is no longer safe. It's been over a week it seems that I have seen Catherine. It kills me that I can not go near her but it is not safe anymore and we have agreed not to contact each other unless it was a emergency. But on this night I got dressed and headed for Catherine's place. I was ready to turn myself in but was not gonna wake her I was gonna leave a note stating were I was going and not to wait on me. I went up the fire escape and slowly threw her bedroom window were she was sound asleep. I grabbed a pen and paper and left a rose with it, I looked at her one last time and disappeared when she started to stir. I went to the local precinct and told them I was turning myself in with out a fight. The officers came and slapped the cuffs onto the my wrist tight. They then, took me to the man jail building were I would be held till court. They took my finger prints again and everything else. I was placed in a cell into morning, so I sat down on the bed that was in there. I just knew Catherine was going to be upset and angry with me that I turned myself in. But it was for the best of her, because she was in danger because of me. So I figured this was the best way to the danger off of her._

_**Catherine's POV **_

_ The Next, day I woke exicted knowing that I was gonna tell Vincent that he was going to be father. But I looked up and seen the letter along with a bright red rose. I picked up the letter and it read._

_ Dear Catherine,_

_ I am so sorry I have to do this to you but it is the best way to keep you safe. I have decided to turn myself in to keep you safe. I know you maybe angry at me. But do not worry about me, just live your life and move on with out me. Get married and have a family and maybe some day we will meet again. _

_ Your Love,_

_ Vincent K_

_ I love you Catherine and always will..._

_I began to cry knowing that he had given up. But now I have to find away to tell him about the baby, because now with me here in New York with murifield lurking in the shadows it just isn't safe for me now anyways without Vincent here to help me protect are baby I am scared now. I put the rose in a vase of water and got dressed. I rushed down to the jail and thank goodness they hadn't banded his visitation yet. They placed me into a room and went and got him with in five minutes I was face to face with him and he was not happy to see me at first._

_"okay look before you get on to me for being here I need to tell you something so sit"_

"whats wrong are you okay are you hurt"

"I have to leave New York"

"like I said in the letter move on"

"Vincent i'm.."

"you're what"

"i'm pregnant and the baby is yours I am leaving to protect are child I was planning on telling you when we met up"

"is that what the text was about"

"yes it is"

"oh my god Catherine I am so sorry"

"yeah well now I have to leave the agent is putting me into witness protection again, so we will be safe and sound"

"Catherine look they are saying if I plead not guilty I will serve two years for running"

"and if you plead guility"

"I will get life behind bars" I lost my breath for a second and tried to grasp what I was hearing, knowing that Vincent could be put behind bars for the rest of his life. Are time soon ran out and I gave him a hug and a kiss good bye. They esscorted me out to the front and I proceeded to car in tears. I went back to my apartment and started to pack my clothes and that important things for my trip and knowing that I would not be coming back. I took a second to look at my new id and everything which I was now going to be going by the name Ashley Waters and this was my fresh start with out Vincent and it was going to kill me to leave but I knew it was for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

I,m very sorry but I have moved my stories off fanfiction. You may find this story with the link below please I hope you are not mad for me changing were my stories are located now.

Please check it out and anyone is welcome to my site so please enjoy...


End file.
